


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Series: normal AU [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz loves Simon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmare, Normal AU, not much angst, simon loves baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon & Baz watch a horror movie. Simon has a nightmare and Baz takes care of his boy.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is so fluffy that I literally cried writing it. Deadass. Enjoy!

**SIMON**

“Baz we have to watch this movie!” I say with wide eyes.

“Snow, we’re not watching The Babadook. You’ll have nightmares, and then I’ll have to sleep with the lights on. Remember when we watched Coraline? You were convinced the Evil Mother was going to come out of your closet,” Baz says raising one eyebrow. 

“Okay first of all Baz I was NOT scared. You just don’t want to admit that you were scared of a children’s movie,” I say confidently. 

“Simon, listen. I love you, but I am not sleeping with every light on just for the sake of Halloween. Maybe we could watch something less scary. Like Monster House,” Baz says.

“Nope, not listening to you. We’re watching The Babadook, end of discussion,” I say, and grab the remote pulling Netflix up.

\--

And here I am an hour and ten minutes later, cuddled up next to Baz when all of sudden the mom kills the dog. I can already feel tears welling up in my eyes.

“Baz,” I say, pushing my head into his side, “why’d you let me watch this movie?” there are tears falling from my eyes now and I can’t seem to stop them. Baz is caressing my hair as I sob gently into his neck. Animal deaths always hurt me. 

“Here love, let’s put on a different movie. One that doesn’t have an animal death in it,” Baz whispers.

\--

**BAZ**

As much as I want to say ‘I told you so’ the sight of Simon crying makes me weak. The movie is still playing, but Simon is not paying attention. He’s curled up on the couch next to me, sniffling.

“What do you think about Love, Simon?” I ask. He lifts his head up and blinks. He’s no longer crying but his face is a little puffy. I just want to kiss his face and curse whoever thought it was a good idea to put a dog death in the movie. 

“Yes. I want to watch Love, Simon,” he says smiling softly. I press play and pull Simon onto my lap. I run my fingers through his hair and he hums. 

\--

We’re right at the part where Simon is writing the note to Blue on Tumblr when Simon (my Simon) starts to whimper. I look down and notice that he’s sleeping. His eyebrows are drawn together and he’s pouting. He must be having a bad dream. I watch him for a few seconds and then pull my attention back to the movie. That’s when I hear it again, although this time he’s saying actual words.

“No...Baz,” Simon whispers. 

I put my arm on his shoulder and gently shake him, “Simon. You need to wake up,” I say. Simon turns around and bunches my shirt in his hands. I try again, but to no avail. 

“Simon, love, wake up. You’re having a nightmare,” I say a little louder. He opens his eyes and lets out a long breath. I notice tears running down his face. 

“Baz,” he sobs, “you died. The Babadook got you,” he says, sitting up.

I run my fingers through his hair and pull him onto my chest. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. The Babadook isn’t real,” I say. It feels a little silly, soothing a grown man after a nightmare, but I’d do anything for Simon.

He pulls back from my chest, “I know it’s not real, Baz. It just felt real,” Simon says. 

“Hey look,” I place Simon’s hand over my heart, “I’m here, I’m real. I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” I push his curls off of his forehead and kiss him on the top of his head. 

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” I say back, just as quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
